the sky could be blue, I don't mind (without you it's a waste of time)
by awwcoffeenooooo
Summary: She was cut off by scuffling inside the glass case. They turned to see the owner of the bakery sliding a sign into a spare spot. Free wedding cake sampling for couples. He reddened as the baker offered a blatant wink at the two of them before sliding the compartment closed. "Well, um, I'm sorry . . ." Fitz stammered. Jemma laughed. "Don't be! We just got ourselves free cake!"


**I've literally had this in my notes section since early 2015. So you can blame fourteen year old me for the cruddy beginning, messed up ages, and generally everything that's wrong with this. :) And yes, it's most definitely based on that one Tumblr shitpost. You know the one.**

* * *

Fitz looked longingly into the window of the bakery. It had been ages since he'd had a cake like that, back when he's been living at home with his mum before coming to the U.S. for University.

Of course, being a university student, he was currently scraping by on instant coffee and ramen. His budget didn't leave much leeway for cake, let alone an actually decent looking carrot cake.

Lost in his thoughts of home, Fitz didn't realize he wasn't alone until the person started talking. His head snapped up at the prettily accented voice.

"Would you look at that? An actual, proper sponge cake,"

She couldn't be older than twenty, with long caramel hair and a light sprinkling of freckles. And - oh, god - her eyes. He was done for, with that deep honey color.

Her smile dimmed, and it was only then he realized he'd been staring.

"Oh, ahm," Fitz struggled for something smart to say. "Yeah, it's um, been awhile since I've seen a good one." He scratched behind his ear, mentally berating himself for giving into the nervous tic. "But I'm more impartial to the carrot, myself."

Her face lit up at his words. "Oh, a Scot! It's been a while since I've met someone from the homeland," she gave a small chuckle, sticking out her hand. "Jemma,"

He grinned, hoping and praying that he didn't look like a complete loon as he took her slim hand in his. "Fitz." She raised an eyebrow. He sighed. "Leo Fitz. But Fitz is, y'know, less horrid,"

The girl - Jemma - let out a bubble of laughter. He mentally slapped himself for letting his heart leap at the sound.

"It's not that awful, really!" She beamed at him. "I've seen much worse,"

"Oh, yes." He grinned back, suddenly feeling rather bold at having made her laugh. "But Leo is short for something much worse."

She let out another small laugh at that before returning her gaze to the window. A bout of silence lapsed between them, only broken by the typical street noises.

"Don't you wish they had samples or something of the sort?" Fitz burst out suddenly, instantly turning red.

Jemma grinned. "Yes, that would be great. I don't think I can afford eight dollars for just a piece of cake. Americans and their bloody prices."

He let out a chuckle. "Same h're." He sighed. "But I suppose staring's not gonna lower it,"

"I suppose you're right," she breathed resignedly, resettling her purse.

Fitz checked his watch, giving her an out should she need it. "Well, I suppose I should be getting on. Uni, and all,"

"Oh, yes," her face dropped a bit before bouncing back up. "Wait, you're in University, too?"

"Yeah, MIT. How about you?" He asked, leaning against the wooden pane of the window. He didn't have anything better to do right now, anyhow. Studying, of course, but that was really all his life consisted of. And he didn't really need it anyhow.

"Really? Same here! What division?" She perked up. "I'm in the biochemistry division,"

"Engineering. That would explain why we haven't met sooner, I suppose," Fitz offered her a smile, before turning more thoughtful. "Wait, it's Jemma right?"

"Yes," the corners of her lips turned into a slight wince.

"Jemma Simmons?" When she nodded again, his face lit up. "I don't believe it! I've been reading your papers on dendrotoxins. It's absolutely genius!" He scrambled for his coat pockets, sifting through the contents. "I saw you were having trouble finding a delivery mechanism that -"

"-wasn't lethal, but still caused minimal bodily injury while transporting the toxins," Jemma finished, breathless and grinning. "Have you got something?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed, grinning as he triumphantly pulled out a folded up blue print. "I was thinking about your comment on even dispersal, and this is what I came up with.

She unfurled the blueprint, eyes roaming hungrily. After a few studious seconds, she looked up at Fitz with awe. "This is genius! Bloody genius!"

He blushed. "It's just an idea, really. I never meant to actually meet you-"

"Well, I'm frankly well glad we did!" Jemma pulled her phone out and typed a few things before handing it to him. "Here, I must get your number! Perhaps we can meet up sometime?"

Fitz nearly fumbled it in his haste to type in his number. "Of course! I'd be glad to,"

She grinned, accepting her phone and sending a text. His own phone pinged. "And now you have mine,"

He grinned, pulling it out and entering her contact information. "I must say, it's been pure luck I ran into you, but I'm thanking the cosmos."

Jemma laughed. "The cosmos doesn't want anything -"

She was cut off by some scuffling inside the glass case. They turned to see the owner of the bakery sliding a sign into a spare spot.

 _Free wedding cake sampling for couples_

He reddened as the baker offered a blatant wink at the two of them before sliding the compartment closed.

"Well, um, I'm sorry . . ." Fitz stammered, redder than the velvet cake on display.

Jemma was simply laughing. "Don't be! We just got ourselves some free cake!" She reddened. "I mean, that is if you'd -"

"Pose as your fiancé just to get some free food?" He smirked at her. "I like the way you think."

Fitz offered his arm, grinning as she looped her own through it.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership," Jemma grinned up at him as the two of them stepped into the bakery.

He shot her a another small smile.

The baker beamed as they entered, an older woman with crinkles around her eyes and a dusted apron. "Hello! I was wondering when you two would pop in. Can't exactly taste cake from out there, can you?"

Fitz gave a chuckle. "Not exactly. But I must say you've got the quite the display."

Her smile grew. "Why thank you! Which would you like to taste first?" She dug around under the counter before popping back up with a flavor catalog. "I have just about all of these prepared minus one or two,"

Jemma tugged Fitz to the counter, arms still entwined. "Oh, there are so many to choose from!"

The baker grinned. "Ernie and I had lemon sponge. Not exactly traditional, but it tasted fine to us," she shrugged playfully.

"Yes! We'll have to try it," Jemma glanced up at Fitz, whom seemed deep in thought. "Dear," she crooned in a sweet voice. "What do you think?"

Fitz's gaze snapped from the top of her head to the catalogue. "Oh, um, yes," he stammered. "That sounds great,"

"I'll just grab that for you!" The woman hurried from around the counter and out of sight, returning with a single slice of cake and dual forks.

It was rather enjoyable being with Jemma, he realized as they sampled. He really wasn't a romantic, at least in his own mind, but her smile lit up the room. She really was amazing and sweet and kind, even if he'd only just met her. It made him wonder if she might accept an invitation to dinner.

Three pieces of assorted flavors later, and Fitz's conscience began to wear on him. He felt rather bad taking advantage, even if the woman had mistaken them first.

"Well, honey," he patted Jemma's shoulder. "It's getting a bit late, yeah?"

"Yeah," she sighed, placing down her fork. She offered a smile to the baker. "Thank you so much, this has been amazing,"

"Oh, it's no problem!" She grinned in return, grabbing the empty plate. "But have you decided on a cake?"

Fitz gulped. "Uh, not yet."

"But I'm sure we'll check back in!" Jemma added, taking Fitz's arm.

"That sounds like a plan. When's the big day?" She asked, still all smiles.

"May,"

"May,"

They answered simultaneously, casting bewildered glances at the other.

"Oh, how lovely!" She let out a soft sigh. "You are just so in love! Such a beautiful thing to find in young couples now a days,"

Fitz reddened, Jemma faring no better beside him. "That's us," he gulped, giving a nervous chuckle.

"And the way she looks at you! Oh! You're both just so lucky."

Jemma's gaze stayed firmly fixed on the wall opposite Fitz. "Well, I suppose we should be off,"

"Erm, yeah," Fitz stammered, cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he shot the woman a quick grin. "Wedding . . . things to plan, and all. You know how it is,"

Exchanging a last farewell with the baker, the two hurried out of the shop and into the street.

The light atmosphere they'd developed in the shop had seemed to dissipate into the gray skies above Boston, Jemma keeping her chin tucked into her scarf as she stepped briskly.

It was a few awkward minutes of silence and walking (toward where had only just crossed Fitz's mind) before Jemma let out a breath.

"Well, I really must thank you, Fitz," her warm eyes dared to flicker to his, a smile ever so briefly tugging at her lips. Her pace didn't falter. "I'll admit I didn't quite set out to eat my own weight in cake today, but it was pleasant all the same,"

"Dinner?" He blurts out suddenly, and that seems to do the trick as she nearly trips over a crack in the sidewalk. Fitz moves forward to catch her swiftly, quite unlike his usual self's grace, or lack thereof.

A few seconds pass, Jemma staring up at him with those eyes he could very well see himself falling in love with. And then her head darts forward, pressing a feather kiss to his stubbled jaw. He hopes and prays in that moment he's not gaping at her like some small star-struck child.

"I . . . I think I'd like that," she stammers, straightening up quickly and tucking her chin into her scarf once more. Her cheeks are pinked, but whether it's from the cold or her nerves, it's rather difficult to tell.

He fights to keep from grinning like a loon, but the mirrored growing grin on her face lets him know he's losing. "Good. That's . . . Yeah, good,"

"But," she blushes further, and his heart flutters at the little scrunch in her nose that shows she's teasing. "Perhaps no dessert?"

* * *

They do, in the end, go back for their wedding cake.

It's just a few years later, in a different May.

* * *

 **Tumblr / Instagram - WhenTheSkyeQuakes**

 **Would love a review :)**


End file.
